dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Roberts (Earth 7450)
Ben Roberts is a boy from the hidden reality, Earth 7450, where when the flashpoint event occurred dimensional energies burst into the world. Then when a boy saved a cat from a tree by manifesting a energy hand, he revealed he used his powers for the first time, a strange connection to a Speed Force, giving him black lightning aura, and became the hero the Blur and was one of the three founders of teenage superhero team Justice 10. Powers: Shade Speed Force Generation: Ben Roberts is the very source and creator of the Shade Speed Force, and generates it with every step he takes. For this very reason, he is unaffected if any other speedster tries to steal or drain his speed. Ben has shown that he cannot be stopped by any force if he absorbs the Shade Speed Force. being the only conduit of the Shade Speed Force, he is the fastest possible level of speed giving him black lightning, while if he was the slowest he would have white lightning. Speed Force Generation: Barry Allen is the very source and creator of the Speed Force, and generates it with every step he takes. For this very reason, he is unaffected if any other speedster tries to steal or drain his speed. Barry has shown that he cannot be stopped by any force if he absorbs the Speed Force. * Superhuman Speed: Ben is the the fastest of all speedsters across the multiverse, and is arguably one of the fastest beings in all of existence. He is fast enough he could easily outpace Godspeed, as well as break any dimensional barrier and even enter any of the three Speed forces, and is one of the few people to have ever escaped from them. * Superhuman Reflexes: Ben possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. * Superhuman Stamina: Ben's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for unlimited periods of time without getting tired or weak. * Superhuman Agility: Ben's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. * Shade Speed Force Aura: The Shade Speed Force manifests an aura around Ben and whatever he is carrying, protecting him from adverse effects of his speed, such a friction with the air, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. ** Superhuman Durability: Ben is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. * Accelerated Healing: Ben is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. * Dimensional Travel: Ben is capable of breaking the dimensional barrier with his speed to traverse between dimensions, to enter the Shade Speed Force at will. * Electrokinesis: As the generator of the Shade Speed Force, Ben is the very source of the electrical Speed Force energy that he generates. This Shade Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at super-speed. ** Negate Anti-Life Equation: Ben is capable of negating the effects of Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation, through physical contact of his Shade Speed Force energy. * Enhanced Mental Process: Ben's mental capacities are greatly enhanced by the Shade Speed Force, allowing him to think at faster than the speed of light and perceive events that last less than an attosecond. He is also capable of reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. However, unlike his grandson, the knowledge does not stay in his memory very long and disappears after a short time. * Enhanced Senses: The Shade Speed Force grants Ben enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. * Flight: Ben can achieve aerial locomotion either by creating cyclones or spinning his body like a propeller. Ben's capable of running in the frictionless vacuum of space/time or even from beyond the life barrier without need of a solid surface to run along. ** Interstellar Travel: One of the most advanced ways of Shade Speed Force users fly is by directing one's own atomic-molecular motion in the direction one wishes to travel in, i.e. syncing his vibrational frequency with those of ultra-light waves to traverse planetary distances with ease. * Molecular Acceleration: Ben can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. ** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Ben can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls. * Time-Travel: Ben is capable of using his speed to break the time barrier, allowing him to travel throughout various point in time. ** Reality Alteration: By preventing events in the past while time-traveling, Ben can alter the present reality. * Vortex Creations: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Ben can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. * Chronokinesis: Ben can control the flow of time by slowing it down, while still moving at a normal velocity.